I Am Cammie Ann Morgan- Do Not Mess With Me!
by 99scamp99
Summary: this is the repost of I am stronger than you think, I hope you like it. Cammie's family is not her real family but no one no's that and she doesn't want them to, she wants to no more but she can't. her real parents are the famous Mr and Mrs Morgan , that is in the spy world. when she meats her parents what will happen? Gallagher girls included later on. please review thx x
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

_I am so so so sorry for not reposting the story of I Am Stronger Than You Think, some of it is deferent. I have been so busy with test and exams I am still so sorry. if you have any questions to ask about me or the story please ask and I will post an replied on the next chapter _

* * *

_**I AM MORGAN ANN GOODE**_

Most people say that they are strong, physical and non-physical, that they are survivors. People can be strong in many ways. People can be survivors in other ways. Mine is harder to explain than you think. When I was a little girl I dream of be a dancer, a person who dance the night away without ever trying. Who danced because they want to and loved to. I knew that it could happen when I moved away from home, but living in a small town in England had its disadvantages. When I was 5 we moved to America, to New York. The words NEW YORK always filed my head with dreams and lights, sound and magic. I thought that I could become what I wanted.

I was always going to be scared of going, but my mum's job made us to go. It was her dream to go as well.

She was an accountant, she work hard to pay for our living. She was amazing.

I started dancing by the age of was 2; most people think I'm lying when I tell them that, but it is the truth.

I just love to dance, to move to the beat and the rhythm. It was all to do will time. One step to one beat, to one time count. I live for music and dance.

I had a lot of friends in England; our village is small, yet lovely and friendly.

Everybody new everybody so it was lovely like that. My favourite places where my hideout (only me and my best friends new about that one), the library (all my favourite books were there and I could read all I wanted, when I wanted to), and the Theatre (this is where I come and dance, act and sing all the time.

It is the funniest and most serious place I have been to and this is where my family was).

My house is rather big for were we lived, it had a lot of rooms (we have 1(big) kitchen, 1 (big) lounge, 1 (medium) dining room, 3 (big) bathrooms, 4 (big) bedrooms, and a (amazing) games room). So you can see we had a big house and I loved it. I never thought moving would be so hard though.

* * *

_so sorry that it is very small it will get better I promise_

_love _

_99scamp99! xxx_

_(378 words)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Ride & First Sights

_I hope you are ready for the next chapter please review I need constructivism :)_

* * *

The day I leafed was the saddest day in my life or so I thought. All my friends gave me gives and their numbers, and then I wished I had never had to go. I was leaving everything behind.

We got into our car and everyone in the village came to say goodbye. The drive to the airport felt like for ever.

I didn't want to talk about what was going to happen. When we got to the airport my mum said" you have to be as good as gold. Remember to go to the toilet before you get on the plane…"my mum is a complete control freak (she hates germs).

But she is one of the most vibrant and beautiful woman in the world. She has a deep golden long hair, which falls to her middle ribcage also has goddess golden skin. Her body is in perfect sizing. She also has the best personality but can be very controlling.

My father is tall and muscular, with blackie/brownie hair. He is laid back and lets me and my brother, get away with a lot of things, he is funny and charming (to my mother) and cares for all of us.

I also have a brother who is already in America.

My mum and dad aren't really my real parents but we act I they are, I never remember them at all, they said they had no chouse to put me up for adoption but that didn't mean that I'd want to know more.

My mother kept talking about what I had to do before we left; I was half listening to her. "…Are you even listing to me kido?" my mother half shouted at me.

I nod slow at first then got faster. I lied saying "yes mother." I love my mother don't get me rouge but she can always over talk and make me feel so small and tiny; also she always has to have the perfect plan (it's so annoying).

My father suddenly piped up "can you to hurry up and do what you need to do." He had obviously fallen asleep when my mother was talking.

So we got out of the car and walked in to the airport and went and did what we needed to do. When we got to my father he was falling asleep again.

So I of course to the obvious and woke him up the loud way, he woke up in the most despairing mood. We started heading to the plane.

OMG this is actually happening. The plane ride was slightly beater that the ride to the airport but it weren't that beater ether.

My mum was sleeping with one of the sleep maskie things, my dad was completely asleep without saying and snoring really loudly (lol) and I was watching cartoons, drawing and reading.

I was watching Scooby doo- it was my favourite movie as a young girl. I didn't mean to start drawing all the carters on the paper with writing under them-I was writing my own story bored on accident (I didn't know what it was at the time).

This is one of the pictures that I made. I continued to draw and write for about half the way, then I got side tracked.

Out of my window I sore the deep blue sky and the golden sun setting on it, with pink, gold, and purple growing out of the sun, it was beautiful.

I couldn't stop staring at it.

My mum unluckily woke up and made me have a sleeping pill, so soon after trying to fight the pill I fell sound asleep.

When I woke up my mum was still asleep and my dad was reading a new newspaper (typical), I thought back to the window, I now wonder what it looked like- was it as beautiful as last night or was it horrible like in England before we came across the Atlantic.

Just thinking about it made me want to look out of it again, and when I did there was NEW YORK!

It was just like my dreams big and amazing, tall and graceful. It was a DREAM come TRUE.

My mum had no idea what she was missing, my dad sowed the exitmet in my eyes- he, himself had always wanted to come to New York too.

It was amazing, I felt like I was on top of the world.

My dad makes up my mum, when she looked out of the window she said "that looks nice darlings" with the most sarcasm I have ever heard her say before, I gave her my death stare. She ignored it of course as I ignored her.

When we get out of the plain the smell is amazing, fresh food and the sight of different country.

It's just amazing.

My dad is just as dazzled as me; my mum on the other hand doesn't really give one, she is sometimes the most insensitive person I know- and that's saying something. This was my new home we were going to live it in NEW YORK!

* * *

_hope you like it_

_love from_

_99scamp99 xx_

_(849 words)_


	3. Chapter 3: New York & First Impressions

_Sorry that this a short one the next one is going to be much longer I promise. hope everyone is have had a great week x please can you review this is the first time I have asked but can I have a lest 4 reviews before I update. need a big confidence boost x thanks hope you like it!_

* * *

On the way to our new house, I was talking nonstop because well I couldn't-1) I was so excited, 2) I was hyper and 3) I was nerves like crazy. (Opps my bad).

I was talking about the strangest things ever, I could tell my mum was going to kill me soon (not littlie).

When we got here I was apslutly amazed, we now lived in the outer layer of New York, it was a big wooden cabin, it was bigger than my last house by miles, but it is a big cite and I didn't know if I'd make any friends.

That was my biggest worry by far, not been able to make friends, at home I had friends out here I don't.

The garage and the house were connected by the 2nd floor, it looked amazing.

So my mother said that I could choose my room, because they had chouse the biggest room already, I picked the room on top of the garage.

My brother who was already here picked his room to.

My brother is 16 so he could travel by himself, his room was bigger than my room but I didn't really care about it.

I was so excited, our garden was massive. (AN: sorry that I'm not explaining the house it just really hard to but I have made it so I will so you the pic's later) my father told us to go and unpack so I did.

I put all my books in ABC order on shelves I sked my brother to put up my ballet bar up because I couldn't do that.

I made my bed and put everything in the right place.

I asked my dad if I could go to the children's park and he said "only if you ask you brother, if he don't want to go you can't."

I gave him my puppy eyes and he commented "that is not going to work misses, me and your mother have so much to do."

I turn around because I know the argument is had been lost.

I quickly go state to my brother and ask he "can you please that me to the park, mother and father are too busy, please."

He turned around and questing "what is in it for me?"

I was prepared for this because this was what always happened, when I or he asked for something form the other, I replied with "you know there might be some fit girls there you never know."

His eyes had widened about 5 times more than 30 seconds ago, he had been trying to get a new girlfriend for years but never got the girls.

But now we were in America and Americans love the British accents, he was hoping to get one here.

He hissed "fine then I will. Got get you coat and get your shoes on" and I did as fast I could, by the time I had finished he was already ready, I don't know how he did it.

He also had a car so it was really easy and fast getting there.

When we got there the park was full of children my age and girls my brother's age so we both were pleased.

The park was full of green bushes and trees, it was amazing, beautiful and just simply perfect.

My brother spook to me saying "go play with the girls and boys over there I going to meet some fit girls" I look at him with a face that saying what the hell you ant getting no girls and also why are you leaving me Ill mess-up.

But he went any way.

I was left to face this alone.

* * *

a I said before hope you like it

love from

99scamp99 xxx

(618 words)


End file.
